Collection of Quotes
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Some of my favorite quotes turned into little small stories of Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"…and then I just came up to him and knew he was the love of my life. My first and only love." Alice says to the little girl.

"So Uncle Jasper was your first love?"

"Yes little Janie, Uncle Jasper was."

"Do you know who my mommy's first love was?"

"Well no Janie, but you should ask you mommy." So Alice let go of her hold on Janie, so she could stand up.

And Janie went to her mom's side. Looking curiously at her, Janie went and asked her question.

"Mommy, who was your first love?"

Bella looked at her little girl and smiles at her.

"Baby how did you learn about first loves?"

"Auntie Alice told me Uncle Jasper was her first love so I wanted to know who your first love was."

Bella looked at her little girl and took her outside. She pointed to a man with bronze hair, green eyes, sitting down next to the barbeque.

"Well baby, he was my first love"

"He was?" Little Janie said curiously.

"Yes Janie, He was my first love. Edward" And Bella smiled lovingly at her daughter as they walk closer to Edward.

"Wow … so daddy was your first love? I want to marry my first love like you and Auntie Alice."

"What's this talk of marrying? Your still too young little baby." Edward replied to the conversation.

"I'm not letting my little baby girl go yet." And with that, Edward picked up little Janie and began to cuddle her. Bella looked lovingly at her family, happy to marry the man she loved.

Quote:

**"When I'm older and my little girl asks me who my first love was,**

**I don't want to have to pull out the old photo album.**

**I want to be able to point across the room and say…**

**He is sitting right over there."**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Lauren and Jessica have really been getting on my nerves lately! They keep saying things like oh I don't deserve Edward and oh they match more with Edward. Well if they match more with Edward, how come I'm the one he chose! I said that to them and they actually had the nerve to push me!

I stood up and went to push them too, but before I could actually do that, their stupid boyfriends came.

"Oh Tyler baby, this horrible girl was just going to push Jessica and I cuz she's jealous we match more with Edward." Stupid Lauren whined to her boyfriend.

"Oh Mikey, Lauren isn't lying! That girl is such a bitch, do something about her!" Jessica added.

"Oh, so you trying to bully our babes huh?" Mike smiled evilly at me. The two girls backed up trying to hide their smile.

"Well, I guess we have to teach you a lesson." And they start coming after me. I tried to run but tried on my own two feet.

"Awe poor defenseless Bella." And they advanced to me. They were pulling me to the lunch room and let go of me in the middle of the room.

Oh Edward here are you? Please come…

But when I thought they were going to hit me in front of so many people, they just poor water on me and pushed me. I felt so embarrassed and I couldn't take it anymore so I began to cry.

Then the lunch doors opened and I felt relieved when I saw who went thought. Edward and his friends came to the lunchroom happy and joking around. I ran to him and hugged him.

He stopped his joking with his friends and looked over to me. Concern was one of the strong emotions I could read in his eyes, but behind it all, I saw an intense anger.

He looks at my crying self and says

"Whose ass am I kicking babe?"

People pointed at Mike and Tyler, and Edward quickly hugged me and went to them.

Well all I can say was it was Edward fully whooped their asses.

**Quote:**

**"I want a boy who I can run to with tears running down my face,**

**And the first thing he says is**

**"Whose ass am I kicking babe?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Baby I realized I love you. I can't live a day without you. "These are the words I had always wished he would say. Always waited for them to be said. But my hopes were always crushed when I was with him.

"Jacob it has been almost a year now. And you know how much you hurt me."

"Bella I'm begging you. Please take me back." Wow Jacob is actually begging. He never does that. It's either me always begging, or whatever he says goes.

"Jake I can't. You hurt me so much. You never appreciated me, and I always felt like it was only me giving in our relationship."

"Bella I promise to do anything you say. I promise ill listen to you more and show my love for you more. Please Bella take me back." I can't believe this is Jacob. What happened to the prideful man I used to love? Now it seems like just a small thing can make him cry…

"Jake I'm happy now. I can't go back to how I was before. There someone who loves me as much as I love him." And I hear stirring beside me. An arm pops out of nowhere and pulls me towards the man I know and love.

"Hey love who are you talking to you?" My wonderful boyfriend says in his oh so sexy voice.

"IS THAT HIM??? BELLA LET ME TALK TO HIM??" I cover the phone so Jacob won't hear what we're saying.

"Sorry Edward. It's just Jacob. I'm almost done so I'll meet you in the kitchen ok?"

"Ok love. I'll go and make us breakfast." Edward gets up from the bed and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I stared, transfixed at his almost naked body. My eyes glazed as I thought of the countless night I spent curled up with him. I was broken out of my daydream when I heard Jacob on the phone.

"Bella, I love you so much. Please, I can make you so much happier than him."

"I'm sorry Jake, but you already had your chance, and no one has ever made me happier than Edward."

And with that I hung up on my past. I jump out of the bed hurrying myself up to be with my present and future.

**Quote:**

**"…One day you're going to wake up and realize**

**How much you care about me**

**And when that day comes, I'll be waking up**

**With the guy that already knew."**

* * *

Another one!! probably my favorite so far!! review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

EPOV

I had loved her for a long time I guess. At that moment, I never really understood how I felt about her. I thought she was just like the other girls that time. I was only 18 and I needed to party, so I never really gave it a thought on why I always wanted to be with her.

I kept dating numerous girls when I knew her. I mean I was at my prime age to date and fool around. I did what most boys do at my age. I didn't regret doing those because it made me who I am. It made me know what I wanted and made me mature in things like love and romance. I never regretted dating those other girls.

I didn't completely ignore Bella. I talked to her and even went into a few dates with her, but I didn't try taking things too serious. I also dated other girls when I dated her, and I told her all about my conquest. So we became friends and she was like the girl i could come to for anything.

I knew she liked me, but that didn't stop me from all the other girls. I didn't do anything about that fact, like trying to develop our relationship into romance. Because at that time, I was too into other girls that I didn't even notice my own feelings for her.

Now as I'm standing at the altar waiting for her to arrive, I regret many things.

I regret how I didn't try out a relationship with her when I knew she liked me.

I regret not telling her when I had the chance.

And most of all, I regret letting not letting her out of my arms.

I see her walking to the altar with a big smile on her face, looking so beautiful. She walks towards me, and takes the hand of Jacob, the groom. All I let myself be in her life was a best friend. When I had the chance to do have more, I didn't take it. And I regret it more than anything as I see the one I love and her dreadful fiancé finally be announced husband and wife.

**Quote:**

**I don't regret the things I've done**

**I regret the things I didn't do when I had the chance.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

"Good morning Bella" Edward said smiling politely to Bella.

"Good morning Edward" She said smiley sadly back at him. Her eyes were tearing as she looked at Edward.

"We're you looking for Alice?"

_No I was looking for you… _was what Bella wanted to say to him.

But instead she said, "Yeah I was, did you see her? "

"Yes I did, she was in her room. I think she might have been waiting for you."

"Oh thank you Edward. I'll go see her then." Bella stood up from the chair but didn't leave the kitchen.

She was just staring into Edward's eyes, pleading at him to remember. But Edward just turned around and started to make breakfast, completely ignoring her.

Bella finally gave up and walked up to Alice's room dejectedly. She opened Alice's room and stepped in.

"Alice he still can't remember… It's been 5 months already. The doctor said it will take some time but it's been so long." Bella said almost in tears

"Oh Bella" Alice gets up and hugs the crying girl.

"It's alright Bella…It will turn out alright."

Bella falls to the girls embrace and starts sobbing.

"If only… if only … we didn't go out that night Alice. He would have protected me from the crash and taken all the damage on him. Now he forgot me… but why is it only me that he forgot? Why is it only me?" Bella sobs to Alice.

"He will remember Bella. He will remember. He can't forget about all forever. You and him had a special love. He will remember Bella… I promise you he will."

"I hope so… But it's so hard… it's so hard. I love him so much but he doesn't remember me. Do you know how much that hurts? Someone you love you much can't even remember the years you had together. Our years in college, our love, our marriage,… he doesn't remember it all." Bella says quietly as she fingered her wedding ring.

"He will remember soon Bella. Soon. I know it." Alice promised Bella.

"I hope so." Bella wishes as she heard Edward going back to his room.

**Quote:  
**

**"The worst way to miss someone**

**Is to be sitting right next to**

**Them knowing you can't have them."**

**

* * *

**

**review please :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

I want to dedicate this one to my reviewer ImWithTheOtherCrazyGuys. Thank you for reviewing and you asked for a happy one so here it is. Enjoy :)

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella says as she smiles at Edward.

They just finished having a wonderful date and planned another one tomorrow. Their love story was a typical romance; from friends to lovers, and they had been going out for 4 months now.

Edward handed a note to Bella and said

"I want you to read it after I leave. Ok?"

"Um.. ok sure." Bella said confusedly.

"Bye Bella." Edward gives her a peck and walks back to his car.

Bella went to her bed and opened the note carefully. All it said was:

_The shortest word I know is __I_.

Bella seemed more confused and decided to keep the note until Edward tells her what it means.

After another amazing date, Edward drops Bella off. He hands her another note and tells her

"It will all make sense soon enough. I promise you will understand what these are all about."

Edward hugs her tightly and goes back to his car. Bella goes to her bed and opens the note. The only thing it said was:

_The sweetest word I know is __love_.

Still confused, Bella decided to wait until the next note to try and figure it all out.

The next date, Bella brought all the notes to the date to ask Edward all about it. Edward just handed her one more note and looked at her as she opened it.

_The one I'll never forget is __you__. _

As she looked at the three notes, she noticed that the last word in every one was underlined.

It said "I love you".

She finally understood what Edward was trying to tell her. She jumps to Edward and hugs him.

"I love you too. So much." And they said a passionate kiss.

**Quote:**

**The shortest word I know is I**

**The sweetest word I know is love**

**And the one I'll never forget is you.**

* * *

Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now Edward?"

"No. Not yet. I promise we are almost there." He has been saying that for the past 2 minutes and I really needed to open my eyes. We are outside somewhere and I really don't trust myself in not falling. He said he had a surprise for me and he seemed really excited,

"But Edward I might fall."

"I'm going to always catch you Bella. Don't worry."

"How about now?" I ask him as I can see light through my closed eyes.

"Ok Bella you can open it now."

I opened my eyes and saw light. But what I noticed was that we were on a beach. There were candles surrounding us in what seemed like a heart shape and there were words written in a heart on the sand. It says:

_I love you Bella_

I looked at Edward completely amazed that he would do this. This has got to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Edward, What is this about?" I asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He told me looking at me with very affectionate eyes.

"I love you so much Edward" I told him breathlessly as I went and hugged him.

"You mean that right? You're not only saying that because I said it to you?" He asked me with an uncertain voice.

"Edward, you think I'm saying I love you because it's a habit? You have it so wrong. You are the only person I would ever love and I'm not just saying that. You know I love you and you are the best thing that ever happened to me"

I told him truthfully. Sometimes he has these insecure moments where he doesn't believe I can actually love him. That is completely insane for him to think. I love him very much and nothing will change that.

I looked into his eyes and the insecurity I saw were gone. We enjoyed the night and I have never loved anyone as much as him.

Quote:

When I tell you I love you

I don't say it out of habit

Or to make conversation. I

Say it to remind you that you

are the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

Please review! And if anyone has a quote they like and want me to write a story just tell me please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Edward sat down next to Bella and reached for her bag of chips. She tried to keep it out of his reached and laughed when he started to pout.

"Come on Bella! Just give me some please?" he pleaded with her, giving her his best impression of a puppy pout.

Bella just laughed and gave him the bag, knowing she can never resist long when he gave her that pout.

"Thanks Bella, you're amazing! I love you!" Edward screamed to her as he took the bag.

Bella's smile faltered a little bit, but she tried to not let Edward see that what he said bothered her. Anyone would be happy hearing those three words being uttered by the one they loved, but Bella wasn't. Because she knew that he said that to her as a friend. He loved her just as a Friend.

She watched him with a fake smile and sadness in her eyes as he got up and walked to a beautiful blonde headed girl. She looked at him as she saw his eyes light up when she wrapped her arms around him. She saw that huge smile on his face when she kissed his cheek. She turned back to the movie she was watching, willing herself to keep her tears at bay.

She heard Edward calling out to her, telling her that the food was ready. She turned around to face him and saw him smile at her, calling her over. Bella smiled to herself because she just couldn't help herself whenever she saw him smiling at her. She sighed at turned off the television. She turned got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen with only one thought that kept her from breaking down.

_At least we are friends_

**Quote:**

**Should I be happy that we're friends?**

**Or should I be sad**

**Because I know that's all we will ever be?**

**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"You stupid computer don't die on me now!" screamed Bella to her ancient computer. She has started doing her project and her computer was failing her.

"Don't die on me and I promise I won't kill you…" she said threateningly to the computer. She stared at the screen anxiously as it started to flicker. It suddenly turned black and she screamed in frustration.

Edward heard her scream from the kitchen and ran back up with their snacks.

"What happened Bella?" Edward asked as he put down the plate. Bella just groaned and pointed at her computer.

"Stupid piece of crap computer!" Bella muttered to herself as Edward started to look at the computer.

"Well I don't think we can start on the project today Bella. How about we call someone during the week to help us fix it? We should just watch the movie we rented last night." Edward suggested.

Bella agreed and told him she will meet him in the living her. She needed to fix her hair a bit because it got so tangled from the many times she ran her hands threw them.

"AH! Freaking hairbrush sucks!"

"Ouch. I hate you! Stupid thing keeps hurting me!"

"Die!!!"

Was all Edward could hear from upstairs. He just let out a little chuckle and continued to set up the movie. Bella finally came down and sat down on the couch next to him. Edward played the movie and put his arm around her.

"Fast forward T.V."

"Come on hurry up and play the movie already please?"

Edward couldn't take it anymore and just started to laugh. Bella has been yelling at inanimate objects the whole day and he had been trying to keep his laughter in but he couldn't anymore. Bella looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh god I love you Bella." Was all Edward could get out from between his chuckles.

**Quote:**

**Yes I do…**

**Threaten my computer**

**Tell the TV what to do**

**Yell at my Hairbursh**

**And talk to things**

**That can't talk back**

**And you still love me.**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought about this one


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

"I really can't do it Edward!" Bella cried out. Her eyes were teary and she held onto him for dear life.

"Quit being such a baby Bella! Come on already!" Alice screamed, frustrated with how long she has been trying to convince Bella to come with her, but she chickens out at the last moment!

Edward just laughed and told Alice to give them a few minutes so he can try to convince her.

"Sweetie, it's just a rollercoaster! You don't have to be so scared, you know it's safe." Edward tried to coax her into going with Alice.

"Why can't you come with me please? Please? "Bella begged while giving Edward her best puppy dog face she could make.

Edward just kissed her the tip of her nose and said," Alice wanted to go with you, and Jasper needs to talk to me about something important. He might finally be able to confess to Alice his feelings so I need to talk to him. So just go with Alice and distract her for a bit ok?"

Bella signed and nodded and slowly let go of Edward, walking towards her doom. She looked up at the huge rollercoaster and the even bigger drop…

She turned to go back to Edward but Edward just shook his head at her and yelled out to her.

"I'll always be right here no matter what ok?"

She smiled and ran after Alice who was already heading towards the line.

Quotes:

I promise you

No matter what happens

When you look back,

I'll always be there for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

"_I'm so sorry for hurting you..."_

Bella stared at her wall, still in her bed. Tears were slowly falling down her face and she did nothing to stop them from falling down her pillow. Her clock started to ring, telling her it was time to wake up, but she did nothing to stop the alarm and just continued to stare blankly at the wall.

After a few more minutes of not moving, she took her hand and slowly wiped away her tears. She dragged herself out of her bed and slowly made to her bathroom. Picking up the toothbrush and her toothpaste, she stared at the mirror, seeing a girl with dulled brown eyes, puff eyes, hair everywhere and a frown marring her face. She quickly looked away at the sorrowful image and looked down at her toothbrush, noticing that she squeezed out way too much toothpaste.

She put down her toothbrush and got out of the bathroom. She sat on the chair and looked out her window, just watching, looking at anything that might make her feel… happy.

She spent her whole morning just looking out of that window and realized she still has not eaten breakfast or lunch. She didn't feel like eating, but she forced herself to the kitchen, heating up some frozen spaghetti.

She took her plate and placed it at the table. She took he seat, picking up a fork, but just ended up staring at it. Tears started to fall down her face and she forced a mouthful of spaghetti and she kept shoving more in, hoping to fill the emptiness that she could not help but feel. Tears kept falling down her face as she ate her food.

Everyday it's been the same for Bella. Trying to do everything like before. Before he ended it. The only thing that kept her from giving up was the fact that at least he said sorry. At least he apologized for hurting her. At least… at least he still cared enough to do that.

Bella prepared to watch the same movie, like she had been doing the past few weeks when she heard her doorbell. She looked towards the door, thinking it was her imagination until she heard it buzz again. She got up from her chair and slowly opened the door.

She was greeted with the most beautiful smile she ever saw. The greenish eyes she ever came across looked down at her with kindness, and Bella's eyes fell down to his lips, noticing he was talking.

"… for awhile now and I wanted to say hi to my new neighbor. I just moved in a few days ago and I hope we could be good friends. Oh and by the way my names Edward Cullen." He smiled at her and offered her his hand.

She slowly took it and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Bella Swan"

"_I hope you can be happy without me"_

Quote:

"I'd like to believe that

I'll wake up one morning

And not miss him anymore.

I'll finally understand

That when he broke my heart

It was for a reason,

One I just don't understand yet

But when I do, I'll know

That he messed up and not me."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Bella was walking down the streets holding a list of the things she had to buy for the thanksgiving dinner with her family. Her mother just had to forget to buy a lot of things and give her the responsibility of buying it all at the last minute.

She pulled her coat closer to her and warped her scarf more securely. The wind was really brutal today, and she was feeling extremely cold. She pulled out the list again, reading everything she had to buy, and just as she was putting it back to her pocket, the wind picked up and blew the paper from her hand.

Bella chased after it, cursing the wind. She really did not have time for a silly goose chase right now. She could see a puddle, and the paper was heading towards it! She ran faster, really getting annoyed that this was happening to her. Just as the paper was about to fall in the water, a hand reached out and grabbed the paper.

Bella couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She walked closer to the man wanting to thank him for helping her out. The man turned towards her and she could help but think that he was the most gorgeous man she ever saw. He had the greatest colored hair that perfectly matched his beautiful green eyes. He gave her a smile and handed the list.

She took it gratefully and gave a smile as her thanks. "Last minute thanksgiving grocery shopping too?" The man asked her. She could help but laugh when he lifted a list of his own to show her. He smiled back at her and said "You have the best laugh I have ever heard."

Bella just blushed as the man waved his goodbye to her. She knew she would definitely see this man again in this small town, and she was excited. She definitely had something to be thankful for now.

Quote:

**"Sometimes someone can say something small**

**That can fit into a big empty space into your heart"**

**

* * *

I didn't update for a while and i just finished this in about 20 minutes so Please review and tell me what you thought of this one! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own anything...

**Dedicated to: ImWithTheOtherCrazyGuys**

* * *

Bella looked at the paper she was holding. She knew she had to throw it away, she knew that nothing holding onto will not give her anything good.

But she can't seem to throw it away. Just like she can't seem to throw away her feelings for him. She just can't seem to get rid of these feelings. No because they are too engraved in her heart, but because of hope.

Because no matter how hard she tries to squash it, hope always shows up. Hope that he will finally notice how much she has been crushing on him. Hope that he will finally look her way and start a love story she can only dream of.

And she doesn't throw it away because she's really terrified. She's terrified that the dream of being with him would start just when she finally gives up on this crush of hers. And she really didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to create more chances for her dream of falling in love with him to disappear.

That's why she can never let go of her crush. Because of her stupid hope. Because of her stupid fear, this crush of hers has continued. And she didn't plan to stop her feelings any time soon because she never knows, when she will finally catch his eyes.

So Bella looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Bella And Edward 4ever" it says.

And she will keep it, just waiting for when she won't have to fear because they are already together. For the time when she doesn't have to hope, because it is already fulfilled.

Quote:

**"You know what makes letting go of a crush so hard?**

**The fear that the moment you let go, they'll catch on."**

**

* * *

So I finished all of my homework so I had time to create another one! yay 2 in one day I feel pretty accomplished right now. umm if anyone has a quote you guys would like me to try to make a drabble with please tell me and I'll try to make one. :) **

**Dear, ****ImWithTheOtherCrazyGuys** Thank you for liking this story and for your reviews. I was inspired but a quote that you had, and you said I could use them so I hope you don't have a problem with me using the quote you have. :)

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

My teacher gave my class a project today at school. But I don't really know what to do. My teacher asked me write about what I thought love was. I asked my aunt Alice what love is to her but she didn't tell me. She said that it can only be felt and can't be explained. I told her I knew that, but I had to explain it because I had homework for it. She just laughed, and told me to look at my parents. She said that I will be able to see what love is by watching them.

So during dinner time I decided to watch my parents. My mommy calls me down to eat and I rush down to the kitchen. She made fried chicken today because it is daddy's and my favorite! During dinner, I remembered that Aunt Alice told me to see how my parents are. I always see them smiling at each other and giving each other more food.

I was already full, so I put my plates on the sink. I walked back to the table and sat down on my seat. There was only one piece of chicken left, and mommy got it from the plate. When she was about to eat it, she saw that daddy had no more chicken, so she put it on his plate instead. She ate the rest of the vegetables and gave daddy the last piece of chicken so he won't be hungry. I wonder if this was what Aunt Alice as talking about. That love is what daddy and mommy show each other. I decided to use my parents to explain what love is.

So after my mommy and daddy finished cleaning up the table, I started to write about what love was to me. I titled my homework "Love is what my mommy, Bella Cullen, feels for my daddy, Edward Cullen."

My teacher gave me an 'A' on it and said it was a really great example of what love is.

**Quote:**

**"Love is when mommy gives daddy**

**The best piece of chicken"**

**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this one!


End file.
